1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to moulded detergent compositions based on fatty alcohol sulfates which show improved mouldability and surface smoothness.
It is known that fatty alcohol sulfates, such as soaps based on fatty acids, may be brought into a suitable shape for transport and application by kneading, milling, extrusion, cutting and barring. It is possible in this way to produce needles, granulates, noodles, bars and handy blocks. However, the poor plasticity of the fatty alcohol sulfates poses considerable problems in their processing to moulded products and it is known that further surfactant components, plasticizers, binders, fillers and other additives are added to the fatty alcohol sulfate to improve its processing and performance properties. Known additives for synthetic bar soaps are reviewed in JAOCS, Vol. 59, No. 10 (October, 1982), pages 442 to 448.
Syndet soap compositions based on fatty alcohol sulfates containing C.sub.12 -C.sub.18 fatty alcohols or fatty acids or partially hydrolyzed fatty acids as plasticizers and binders have long been known and commercially available.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is also known that .alpha.-sulfofatty acid salts may be used as components of moulded detergent compositions based on synthetic detergents. Great Britain Patent 954,833 describes the addition of dialkali metal salts of C.sub.12 -C.sub.18 .alpha.-sulfofatty acids to detergent bars based on alkali metal acyl isethionates. U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,089 describes the addition of .alpha.-sulfofatty acid alkali metal salts to synthetic detergent bars based on .alpha.-olefin sulfonates. German Patent Application 24 03 895 describes the use of .alpha.-sulfofatty acid (C.sub.8 -C.sub.16) alkali metal salts as a surfactant base for mildly acidic syndet toilet soaps. U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,473 describes a combination of from 35 to 45% by weight tallow alcohol sulfate and from 55 to 65% by weight .alpha.-sulfotallow fatty acid as a base for detergent bars. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,888 describes, .alpha.-sulfopalmitic acid sodium salt as a calcium soap dispersant in detergent bars based on coconut fatty acid phenol ester sulfonates and coconut fatty acid soap.